Old Feelings Become New Again
by Zutara-Lova8
Summary: They had a secret before the war ended. Now with them on their way to stay in the Fire Nation for a year, things will get tricky. Will they be able to set everything right again?


Chapter one: Just Until

Disclaimer: I haven't and never ever will own Avatar: the Last Airbender (AtLA), but this story I spent my time on writing is mine.

Important A/N: I got the idea of this story from when I was typing 'The Unexpected'. This is my second story I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did typing it.

**Old Feelings Become New Again**

Katara's P.O.V

I watched from the main deck of the boat as the Fire Nation capital came into view. On my right side was my best friend Toph, who is like a little sister to me, was gripping the metal railings looking like she was going to puke. Also on my left was my brother Sokka and his girlfriend, Suki. Suki is also like a sister to me. I tell her all my secrets and she tells me her, but there is one major thing that I have been keeping from everyone for 3 years. The only person who knows about this is Toph, and it's not because I told her, it's only because she felt it with her bending.

Fire Lord Zuko and I were lovers before the war ended, before he was Fire Lord and just known as the banished prince. We even went at it a few times afterward when the Gaang came for their yearly visit. Whatever is going on between us has to stop before it gets out of hand, no matter how much I want it to never end. We are both in relationships with people who love us with all their hearts. I can't break Aang's heart like that and Zuko can't with Mai's. The truth is I don't love Aang, I never did. We have been together for 3 years and I never felt the spark for him that I feel for Zuko. We never get past holding hands or kissing; this is mainly for 3 reasons. I don't love him, I don't want him to find out I'm not a virgin, and he's like a little brother to me. I will stay with Aang just a little bit longer to let him get over this childhood crush, because I don't think I can take lying to his face anymore.

The first night Zuko and I had sex was the night I found my mother's killer. We ordered a room at the inn since it began to storm. The only reason we got one room was because we were low on money. I was scared that night and Zuko comforted me. We told each other secrets that we told no one else. We talked about our mothers, the war, and even embarrassing moments from our childhood. It all start with me touching his scar. Then I began licking it; I don't know why, but I wanted to know what the texture felt like under my tongue. About a minute later it turned into a full blown make out session, and pretty soon things got more intimate.

When we were back at the temple and even at Ember Island; when ever we were sad, angry, confused, or just filled with emotions we went to each other. After we were done we always felt better than before. Maybe we were just hormonal teenagers who needed, as Toph would say, a good fuck now and then, I just know it happened often. Back then I thought it was just meaningless sex, but it turned out to be something more.

The day we faced Azula was the day I realized that I care for Zuko more than normal. When he jumped in front of that lightning bolt to save me I ran over to him thinking I was too late. Tears streaming down my face as I worked to heal him. As soon as he opened his eye I whisper something to him as I leaned down to kiss him.

"_I love you."_

That night it wasn't just meaningless sex, no that night was filled with passion and love. Whispering sweet nothings in each others ears as we made sweet, gentle love. Not sex, but that night we made love.

We knew we couldn't be together. My family would never approve, his court would never approve. Aang would be heart broken and so would Mai. Fire and water don't mix, everyone knows that. All they do is make steam. We didn't want to cause a lot a drama so we just decided it was best not to be together.

Now we were headed for our annual visit to the Fire Nation to see how Zuko his doing. There is just one problem with us going this time. Instead of staying about a month, we plan on staying for a year. None of us had a real place to stay at the moments, Sokka and I don't really want to go back to the south pole now that we know what the rest of the world is like. Toph doesn't want to go back and stay with her parents, and Suki, she'll just go where ever Sokka is going. Plus Zuko needs help with running the nation and we thought it would be better for us to help him out. Also he gets a chance to look into some paper work with clues leading to his mother.

Aang is going to arrive about two weeks later. He has some important business to attend to in Omashu with Bumi. They are to discuss trade, the people, and what every else needs to be figured out. Also when Zuko sent us a letter saying he will be prepared for our arrive he said that Mai would be visiting Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island for a while. Sokka and the other were confused to why he put that in there, but I know, oh I know. With Aang _and _Mai gone there will be no one to stop Zuko from getting what he wants, and I'm afraid I just might give it to him.

As I see the ship near closer I twirl my hands in my wavy tresses that are trailing down my back to my waist. Yes, I still love Zuko and yes, I am still a sexually frustrated teenager. So only one thing can be on my mind while I'm here, keep distance from Zuko.

I feel the ship come to a halt and the anchor being lowered. We are here. I walk down the ramp with the rest of my friends and on to the palanquin. Instead of being carried by four soldiers, as usual, it was carried by ten to support all of our weight. I don't usually like riding on these, but I wouldn't want to make a bad appearance by declining.

The closer we got the more nervous I became. I could see the top of the palace peaking out from behind buildings. Just a couple more turns and we would be there. I lift the curtains surrounding the palanquin and little bit more so I could see the people along the streets. They seem to be doings so much better than since the last time we came.

I was wearing a ocean blue kimono, that matched my eyes, with a white obi with crystals on it tied around my core. I had on white flats that match the obi, and of course, my mother's necklace. The outfit hugged my curves, maybe a bit too well, and the silk made it unbearable in the hot Fire Nation sun. I should have chosen an outfit that was less fitting and a whole lot more cooler. I feel Toph pat my shoulder and when I look down there is a smirk on her face.

"So," she said, "Ready to see Sparky _again_?"

"Shut up Toph," I huffed in annoyance as she turned back around with a smug grin on her face.

The palanquin stops in front of the front entrance of the palace and my hands begin to shake. When I look out the curtain I see Zuko standing a few yards away ready to greet us. Once the soldiers takes my hand and helps me and the others out the palanquin, we walk over to him.

"Fire Lord Zuko," I greet as I bow formally.

"Cut the formalities, it's just Zuko to you guys," I watch as Sokka went up to give him a 'man hug', Toph gave him a punch, Suki gave a pat on the back, and then it came down to me. His lustful gaze looked like he was undressing me with his eyes. I missed him so much. I run over and pull him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much," I said as I pulled him into me tighter.

"I missed you too, 'Tara," He whispered in my ear.

The feeling of his breath on my ear made me shudder. I pull away much to my disappointment because I didn't want Sokka and Suki to know something was going on.

Zuko told us to follow him as he led us to our rooms we would be staying in for the time we were here. He let us unpack and told us where the dining area was so we could go enjoy the feast the chefs cooked when we were done. I put all my clothes in the designated places and unload that soaps and body washes I like to use in the washroom connected to the bedroom. I check my appearance in the mirror to make sure I looked okay before I set off.

Dinner was really uncomfortable for me. Zuko was eying me like Sokka eyes meat. Sokka was eating like the pig he was. Suki was telling him slow down while trying to shovel something off her plate in his mouth, and Toph just kept mumbling stuff.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked?

"In Omashu handling some things with Bumi. He'll be here in about two weeks" Sokka replied while stuffing some fish into his mouth.

"Oh really," he turned to me and raised his good eyebrow at me.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and drank a sip of tea before answering, "Yeah," I said as calmly as I could even though on the inside my heart was beating so fast it was trying to escape my ribcage. I knew exactly what Zuko was implying.

After diner was over I quickly went back to my room and took a cool bath. Not only did it help my arousal, it also helped with the heat. I hear a knock at the bathroom door and sigh because it's probably one of the servant girls offering to do my hair since they were some of the few people who could enter my room without being announced. I get out the tub and grab a white, cotton bath robe and tie it around and go open the door.

Just to my luck it was Zuko, standing in my bedroom, and at night. To top it off I hadn't bothered to dry off so the white material of the robe clung to my body becoming see though and really illustrating my figure. Just great. So much for keeping distance.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I cross my arms to cover my breast.

"What?" he pretended to sound shocked, "No hello, just throw me a question?"

"Hello Fire Lord," I say through clenched teeth.

"I told you guys it was just Zuko," he said but then added with a smirk, "but I prefer it better when you moan it. Oh Zu mmm Zuko harder, Oh Zuk faster, Oh Zu...Zu more!" he mimicked.

"I do not sound like that," I feel my face completely flushed at his comment.

"Wanna test that theory tonight then?" he whispered huskily in my ear. Just then I realized how close he had gotten to me.

"Zuko this has to stop," he glances at me and I continue, "This affair or what ever is going on between us needs to come to an end."

"I know," he sighed and he wrapped his wrapped his arm around me, "I never did stop loving you though."

"Me neither," I say, "I don't want it to end, but it has to."

"Just until Aang gets back?" he pleaded.

"Just until Aang gets back," I agreed, "Then it's over."

"Good," he mumbled as he buried his face in my still damp hair and pulled me flush against him, "I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Do you know what it feels like to not have sex for a year?"

"Yes I do," I state, "and you have Mai. Why a year?"

"I didn't touch Mai," he said, "She wasn't the one I wanted." I smile at the comment

"Do you love Aang?" he asked.

"Like a little brother," I sigh, "It's just he loves me so much I can't break his heart. Plus he deserves to be happy right? I ended a century long war that was killing innocent people. We are doing the right thing right by not being with each other?"

"I hope so because if not, I let go of the best thing I ever had for nothing," and with that he leaned down and captured my lips for a passionate and lustful kiss. He picks me up, carries to the bed, and lays me down gently.

He nips at my neck and flowers kisses all the way down to my collarbone. I stifle a moan in fear that someone might catch us and put my hands under his shirt tracing the well defined muscles. I pull shirt over his head and kiss each up his nipples as his fingers work at the knot that went to tie my bathrobe. He look please to find me naked up under it. Once we were both eventual both naked I look up at Zuko a plant a kiss on his soft lips and look into those honey colored eyes.

"I love you," I whisper, "I always will."

"I love you too and I will also always will," he kissed the tip of my nose as I wrap my arms around him.

The rest of the night was filling with passion as we made love once again and soon fell to sleep in each others arms.

OoOoOoOo

So yeah, that the first chapter of my new story. I know you guys are waiting on 'The Unexpected' but I had this virus on my computer and it shut down all my programs and wouldn't let me back on. I finally got rid of it. (Btw, Malwarebytes fix everything. I was almost done with the eleventh chapter but when the virus infected my computer it shut it down without saving it and I wasn't able to recover it. It should be up in the next day or two.

~Zutara-Lova8


End file.
